


Regulus... why are you wearing tights!

by Joseliv



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Other, Protective Dick Grayson, Regulus Black Lives, Sirius Black Lives, kinda????, or kinda lives, that fic nobody needed with side characters i love and some dumb bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseliv/pseuds/Joseliv
Summary: After the near death situation Regulus finds himself in the great city of Gotham.Dick Grayson was sure his eyes where working absolutely fine thank you very much! So when he walked down the stairs seeing what looked like a second Tim sitting covered in blankets on their couch, his first reactions was of coz:“DID CADMUS CLONE TIM?. BRUUUUUUCE!”Regulus is the first to die and end up in another universe but sooner than he think some others will join him. Aka Regulus won’t be alone for long as sirius and bellatrix pops in. Must be a Black thing!.....Soo im procrastinating while working on my earlier Reggie fic.... im sorry im soo easily distracted!!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Falling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic nobody needed but i feelt like making at midnight .....
> 
> Hope you enjoy~~ 🌚🌚

Hands were wrapped around his legs and arms, pulling him further and further down into the dark cold water. He wanted to scream but the fear of letting water in was overpowering the need to breath. He kicked out and moved around as much as he possibly could, till he had fallen out of most of their clambie grips. The small boy bobbed his head against the surface of the water, and inhaled. The sweet air filled his lungs, he gasped literally like a fish out of water and lunged forward for the dark island, they were already so close again, an he felt a small touch to his tight and let out a horrifying scream. He was so close now, he could see Kreacher with his gigantic eyes wide in fear. 

“Kreacher!” Regulus screamed, his sentences was cut off by water filling his air ways again as one of the inferis bore its teeth into his leg, dragging him down under again. He kicked it back and broke the water again. “Take the Horcrux! Leave and find a way to destroy it!” Kreacher looked on the break of panic, he was shaking his head frantically. “GO!” Regulus snapped as he was grabbed around the torso, long sharp nails digging into his side.

He went under this time with no chance of pulling himself out of the Inferis death grip. Sharp teeth where on his arm and shoulder now. He could feel his flesh splitting just around his dark mark. As the mark was broken an unbearable stilking pain went through his body, it felt worse than any Curius curse every thrown at him. He finally opened his mouth and screamed his heart out.

…. 

By Hudson river, just underneath the first of the two Iron maiden bridges that lead into the brooding city of Gotham the water had started to stur. And out of the waves came a bloodied body. At first eye cast most people would have thought it was just one of the many corpses floating out from gotham. It was a frequent happening in gotham that people would go disappearing in the middle of the night, just to be found days later in the lake surrounding the city. But the boy wasn’t as death as it would seem. 

As his body hit the shore he let out loud gasp, and frantically pulled himself into a sitting position on the cold weat stones. His clothes were soaked to his bones and ripped exposing bite and nail marks. He had been wearing a black warm turtleneck and grey dressing pants as he had entered the cave, couldn’t really call his holed sweater a turtleneck anymore after that incounder. His black hair was dripping and his wand was nowhere to be seen.

He curled in on himself, he was shaking rather violently, with nothing but the wet cloth in the October weather he was sure he would get hypochondriac. His whole body was hurting so much it was absolutely unbearable, he could feel every little feber of his body screaming at him. But he couldn’t think, he couldn’t do anything other than letting out quiet sobs as his body shook. 

Fortunately but unnoticed by the young Slytherin a shadow was making its way toward him with haisty steps.

…. 

Will Regulus survive Gothams citys many crime filled streets?   
Does or small star get hypochondria?   
Who is the person in the shadow? 

These questions will be answered in the next episode of …..


	2. Oh no! My kidnapper is hot!

Regulus hadn't even realized a person was in front of him before a hand was on his head. It gently stroked back his hair, making him look directly into soft green eyes. 

“Hey kid, are you alright?” Regulus scoffed a little, the man in front of him looked to be in his early twenties, not nearly old enough to call him a ‘kid’. He was wearing weird clothes even for a muggle, he was wearing black tight fitted clothes with a red flashy hoodie and a leather jacket on top of it all. His hair was just as black as the raven colored hair Regulus had himself, but some of the front totts where snow white. He was quite handsome from what Regulus knew of beauty standards, he had a nice jawline and high cheekbones and his eyes were a piercing light green color. Regulus lowered his gaze to avoid staring to long at the man. He had asked him about something hadn’t he?

“Kid, can you hear me?” Regulus looked up at the red hooded man again and nodded. “Good.” 

And with that said, he picked Regulus off the ground bride style. Regulus let out a loud yelp of surprise, and tried to force his exhausted body to fight back the mans loose hold. He landed a few punches but none of them where strong enough to make the man react. He was still shivering and the man only hardened his grip everytime Regulus flinched, it was just so cold, to cold. He gave up fighting after a short amount of time, finally relaxing in the grip while leaning his head on the mans chest. What a disgrace to the Black family he was, at least his kidnapper sounded nice, he thought to himself as his eyes were getting heavier again.

He was drifting off as he started to hear another voice, someone was probably talking to his kidnapper. The voices was all off, it felt like he was still under water listening to someone over him, his vision was swimming and he couldn’t focus on anything. It took him some time to realize he wasn’t in the guys arms anymore, but placed on a nice leather coach covered in a couple of blankets. He was facing the couch, head lying on a very soft pillow. 

“Found him close to the iron maiden bridge, I was so sure it was my Replacement when I saw him from afar it was fucking uncanny!” That was his kidnappers voice again. “So... he isn’t one of your underagded death mashines B? Looks the type.” 

“No…” The other voice was deep, on a whole other level of deep.   
There was a long awkward silence after that, and just the sound of people shuffling around in the background. Regulus twitched as a hand was placed on his back. 

“He looks like someone who was attacked by fucking zombies or something B, i mean that's human teeth and nail marks, and if it's a new kind of torture, it's a hell lot kinkyer than what the falcons used to use.” 

“Did he have any id on him?”

“No nothing so far, I found a funny looking piece of wood close to him, don’t look at me like that! I don’t know what the fuck kids are into, looked important so i took it with me.” His wand! Regulus grasped loudly bringing the attention from the two men on him. 

“Kid, are you awake? We have a couple of  
Questions we hope you could answer.” Again with the kid! It was the deep voice this time, but seriously he was not a damn kid. 

Regulus pushed himself into a sitting position still holding on to the blankets like his life depended on it. His vision was still a bit blurry, but the man who was now in front of him was tall with black hair and blue eyes, he looked a lot like his kidnapper but older and his eyes held a darkness like someone who had seen too much. The room he was in was gloomy, literally the light was soo dimmed it was difficult to get a closer look at it. Blurry Paintings were hanging on the walls and Regulus could see different objects and bookshelves that looked rather expensive. Regulus had grown up in the Black House hold, he knew what truly expensive things looked like. 

“What's your name?” Regulus looked into the light blue eyes. Would this man know who the Blacks where? He couldn’t go back to his family, he was supposed to die in the cave, he was a traitor now, a blood traitor worse than Sirius had ever been. If he came back and they found out what he had done he was doomed. He would be lucky if he just ended up as snake food…   
But these guys in front of him was dressed like muggles, even if weird for muggle standards they were probably just that, muggles. Regulus made a face of disgust realizing a muggle had saved him from near death. 

There was maybe one part of the family he could trust, he recalled his cousin Andromeda who ran away with that filthy mudblood, he didn’t think she would rat him out, or at least he hoped not. He made up his mind to keep using Regulus, where was the harm in that. 

“Kid?” It took him some time to realize he had spaced out, panicking about what to tell the man. 

“Regulus Tonks.”’ His said fast trying not to come of suspicious. His voice where rough from all the water that had entered his lungs just some hours before. 

“Okay, mr. Tonks, do you know what happened to you?” Regulus would rather not, and the whole deal with talking about it send an aggressive shiver down his spine. How was he even supposed to explain to mugglers that he was attacked by undead creatures at a cave, because he was stealing a cursed artifact which were forged by The Dark Lord himselfs and also the only object that could take him down. It just wasn’t happening.

“ No…” He said shaking his head frantically. His kidnapper rolled his eyes letting out a loud sign. 

“Kid thats a fucking straight up lie!” 

“Jason give the boy some space.” The older man said with a long sigh, you could almost hear the frustration in his voice. His kidnapper now introduced as Jason rolled his eyes.

Regulus pushed his legs to his chin curling even more in on himself than he already were.   
“I can't tell you.” He whispered.

“Why not?” Jason had moved in front of the man, placing himself so he had direct eye contact with Regulus. Jason placed a light had on top of his should, making him flinch back a little. He could almost feel phantom hand all over him. With Regulus reaction Jason was fast to snatch his hand back like it had been burned. “ You are safe here! We just needs to know what we are up against so we can take down the barstards who did this to you.”

Regulus just shook his head. 

“ Is anyone looking for you?” The man asked trying to take back the conversation. 

“ I hope not… not yet at least, I think.” Regulus thought about the possibility. Nobody other than Kreature had known what had went down that evening. Would his parents worry? No… they hadn’t exactly been much of a family for the last couple of years. Hadn’t been much of a family since Sirius had left, but it had become so much worse lately. No nobody would notice he was gone and it would probably take at least a weeks time before anyone realized he had been out of his room for days. Unless the Dark Lord knew….no! He couldn’t, he shouldn’t think about that. 

The man and Jason locked eyes having a wordless conversation. 

“ He can stay with me until his wounds have healed and he is ready to leave on his own.” The man said, looking determined at the younger. 

“Fine B….but if you put the kid in another Robin suit, I will tell the damn demon spawn about it, and not even Goldy will be able to stop the little shit from chopping you both into tiny pieces just to get the Robin name back.”

….  
B= Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay yo✨✨   
> Had a little more lying around!!  
> Is this fic something You would like me to continue?


End file.
